When an application client plays a video, a video downloading speed is generally limited to avoid that video downloading occupies excessive bandwidth. However, a limited downloading speed may cause a problem such as video pause. An existing application client preloads a video. However, because a length of the preloaded video is usually fixed, in a desirable network environment, a long preloaded video causes network bandwidth waste, and a short preloaded video may cause freeze when the application client plays a video.
Currently, no effective solution has been provided to resolve the foregoing problem.